Out Of The Distance
by Kegel
Summary: An encounter in the forest takes Robin away from his gang and the way back is not easy. Will serious mistakes lead Robin to make a last, fatal decision?
1. Good Advice

**Out Of The Distance**

**Author: **Kegel

**Summary:** An encounter in the forest takes Robin away from his gang and the way back is not easy. Will serious mistakes lead Robin to make a last, fatal decision?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Robin Hood BBC.

**A/N:** This is my first Robin Hood fic. It's set in the second season, so to say. Thanks to Emmithar for her enthusiasm and for betareading this story. :D Any mistakes still in there are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good Advice**

He let himself drop and land on the forest ground, moss softening his fall. Looking up into the tree from where he had come, he saw Much still sitting up there. Robin put a finger to his lips, signaling Much to be quiet and stay where he was. Robin moved forward quietly and carefully, keeping an eye on the two guards that were slowly riding towards them. They were restraining their horses from moving through the forest too quickly, knowing that in this part of the woods many things could make you take a potentially fatal fall, if your horse got caught up in it.

Robin hid behind a bulky tree, looking ahead now, along the way the guards would ride through the uneven grounds, and saw John, Djaq and Will waiting there, barely visible in the thick brushwood. They were a fair distance away from their camp, otherwise they would probably not risk the coming endeavor at all, not wanting to enlarge the chance that guards would find the camp incidentally, stumbling through the woods, no matter how well it was hidden.

They were not even sure if the guards carried any money at all, as they did not know on what mission they were. They did not seem to be scouring the forest systematically enough to be on an assignment to find them, instead they were moving rather determinedly, though carefully, in the direction of the nearest village that Robin knew to lie several miles to the north.

The guards were moving past the place where he was hiding now and Robin was completely still, although he knew that the sounds of the forest would be enough to swallow any noise he would make, as long as it wasn't too loud. The guards passed by him and once they were a little ahead, Robin looked up to Much again and nodded. A moment later, Much landed a few paces away from him on the forest ground. The guards did not show any signs of having heard the soft thud.

Robin knew it would take only few seconds longer now. He was not able to see Much, but knew he was there, moving forwards next to him. Then John stood suddenly in the way of the first guard and the horse jumped nervously, the man on it having trouble staying on. The second guard called out and rode forward faster, but then Will was there and Much, Robin and Djaq jumped out of their hiding as well.

The fight was short, Robin did not need to shoot a single arrow and was sitting on one of the horses a few seconds later, the previous rider on the ground. Robin pressed ahead, knowing he was risking his head riding with nearly full speed through the forest, but risking his head was something he was doing almost every day anyway.

Trusting that his horse would run safely for the split second, he glanced back to see Will sitting on the second horse, following closely behind him. Robin returned his attention to the way that lay ahead. His men knew what to do; he didn't need to keep an eye on them and tell them what to do now. He slowed his horse and saw Will speeding past him, while he turned his horse and looked back to where the fight had started. He could see Djaq and Much hurrying away on one side and looked around to see John a fair distance away as well. Trusting that they would find their way back to the camp safely now, he turned his horse again and sped into the direction that Will had taken earlier.

Robin did not intend to follow Will, knowing that Will would bring the horse and any capture he might find strapped to the saddle to a village that could need both money and working animals. Robin chose a different direction instead, slowing the pace once he had gone far enough to be sure that he was fully out of sight of the guards.

He rode along leisurely now and kept the pace for at least an hour until he reached a road that was leading through the forest and that would allow him to ride at a faster speed without risking any accidents. He picked up speed again and found the horse to be a strong and fast animal. He leaned forwards, enjoying the ride for a while, before he decided to stop and search the saddle bag. He rode a little to the side, and got off the horse.

He had just opened the bag and was rummaging through its content, so far unsuccessful in finding anything valuable, when he heard the sound of hooves on the forest road. He wondered for a moment, if Will was following him after all, but decided then that it was better to go into hiding again, even if it meant that he would have to leave the horse behind.

It was too late though, because at this moment the rider came into sight and noticed Robin as well, for Robin could see that the horse was slowing down. He could discern that it was not a guard; at least he was not clad in their typical amour.

Robin pretended to be working on his saddle bag, while the rider was coming nearer. Robin closed the bag and the other man stopped a few paces away from him.

"I would give you a word of warning," he said and Robin looked up, surprised, wondering if the man had recognized him. "These woods are haunted by malicious outlaws, not the least by that scoundrel named Robin Hood."

Robin resisted saying, 'I know' but looked up at the man curiously instead, pretending to listen attentively.

"I would advise you not to stop your horse in this area, least you will be assaulted by those rascals," the man continued, and Robin nodded, wondering what the man thought about the long-bow and arrows he was carrying on his back. Obviously it wasn't enough to tell the man who he was. He had often noticed that people thought him to be a massive, strong man, similar to Little John.

"I thank you for your warning." He moved to get back onto his horse. Smiling to himself then, he said, sobering up his expression before turning back to the stranger, "I figured I would not be waylaid, seeing that I am wearing the attire of a poor man."

"How do you think this will keep Robin Hood from taking also your last cloth from you?" the man scoffed, while Robin mounted his horse.

"I heard he is taking from the rich to give to the poor," Robin said lightly, riding along slowly.

The stranger let his horse fall into the same pace and replied, "A myth spread by that scoundrel to justify his deeds! That it is!"

Robin chuckled.

"You do not believe me?" the other man said.

"No, I do believe you," Robin assured the man quickly, wondering how many people were actually thinking that him helping the poor was only a myth. "I laughed at my own stupidity that I had not recognized the truth you speak so far."

The man nodded wisely. Robin looked closer at him now. He seemed to be not much older than Robin, but was clad in fine clothes and had a generally well-kept appearance. His horse appeared to be a good one as well, but Robin was not able to make out any bags that could be holding the money the stranger clearly seemed to have.

"I am distressed though," Robin picked up the conversation again, while they were still riding along together, "that my trickery to don the attire of a poor man would not preserve me from assaults by Robin Hood."

"Yes," the stranger sighed. "The noble man is not safe in this country anymore."

Robin nodded sympathetically. "Why are you going through these woods, if you know them to be thus unsafe?"

"I have little choice," the other man replied, shaking his head. "If I want to be home in time, I can not go the roundabout route."

"I have to go through this place from time to time as well, and had so far believed I had done enough to ensure my funds arrived safely," Robin continued. "I had not thought I would be in any danger from Robin Hood."

"Nobody is safe from him. A man can only try to save himself and much of his funds, if he is so unlucky to encounter the rascal." The man looked around, as if to see if Robin and his gang were around anywhere.

Robin nodded. "I am sadly unaware of any other means to save oneself besides brutal force that I believe to be in vain, if the scoundrels come in superior numbers."

"Yes," the other man replied sadly, "One can only hand over one's possessions and hope that any benevolence is still left in those people."

"But your funds!" Robin exclaimed, enjoying himself immensely. How nice such a ride in the fresh forest air could be!

"My funds... my funds are safe," the man said in a lower voice now, but appearing quite proud on his statement.

Robin looked at him earnestly, while their horses trotted along. The other man watched him and Robin believed him to be pondering whether to share his wisdom with the younger man or not.

He looked around nervously again and asked, "I can trust you to not spread what I tell you now?"

Robin nodded. "You can trust that it will stay between the two of us."

The other man lowered his voice even more so that Robin was tempted to lean towards him slightly to hear him better over the sounds of the hooves of their horses. "I have clothes that were inlaid with thin pockets that are padded to make them soft. You will not feel their valuable content should you frisk me."

Robin laughed and the other man looked at him confused.

He rode along though, finally saying, "You seem amused, my friend. You may laugh, but I am convinced my cunning serves me very well."

"Well, it's very smart," Robin answered, indeed amused. He looked around, getting a closer orientation as to where they were. Then he laughed again and rode a little ahead of the other man, pulling out his bow and an arrow, pointing it at the bewildered man.

"You may dismount now," he said, still grinning widely.

"What?" the man exclaimed, his face turning at first white, then red. "You belong to those scoundrels! You are one of Robin Hood's men!" he shouted, but followed Robin's order to get off the horse.

Robin shook his head, laughing. "I'm not one of Robin Hood's men."

"Who are you then?" the other man riled, holding onto his horse.

"I am Robin Hood," Robin replied cheerfully, sliding of the horse now and stepping towards the man. "And now off with the clothes," he motioned with his bow. The man obeyed, darting dark glances at Robin from now and then. "Throw them into my direction," Robin ordered, and the man cast parts of his attire before Robin's feet.

Robin lowered the bow, holding it and the arrow in one hand while he drew his sword that the other man eyed nervously. "Keep going," Robin said, tearing the garment to his feet with the sword. It contained quite a number of coins indeed.

The other man glanced at him again, when he was about to remove his undergarment.

"You may keep that!" Robin cried. "We do not want to spread rumors that Robin Hood takes everything from a man, do we?"

He received no reply. Robin motioned the man that he was allowed to get back onto his horse. When he did not seem willing, Robin put away his sword and lifted the bow again. The man mounted his horse quickly and rode off after some more encouragement from Robin.

"And thanks again for your good advice," Robin shouted after him, while he picked up the clothes the man had left behind, and felt a cloth that he had not opened up yet. He had to agree that he would not have noticed that anything hard was in there, if it was not for the unusual weight of the cloth that gave it away when held in the hand, but would not have betrayed its hidden content, if worn on the body.

Robin stored everything on his horse. The other man was out of sight by now, so Robin mounted the horse and rode off into the other direction, still laughing to himself, beginning his way home – back to their camp.

**TBC**


	2. Ambient Sounds

**A/N: Once again thanks to Emmithar for betareading. All mistakes are mine though. Thanks also for your comments to the first chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ambient Sounds**

Robin directed his horse carefully along the edge of the forest, keeping an eye on the village that nestled against the wood. He had not seen any guards or soldiers so far, but could not be certain that the village was safe ground for him, even though it lay a fair distance away from Nottingham town.

He had decided to bring both the horse and the bigger part of the money he had snatched to the village before returning to camp. He would keep a small part of the money, so that the outlaws would be able to make a few purchases from villagers if they were in need to. Since the traitor had left, there was no Allan at the camp anymore to argue about keeping a greater share of the money than they usually did, Robin thought bitterly. So there wouldn't have been a fight about the issue, if he had chosen to bring his whole capture back to the camp for now. As he was aware that the people were in dire need of it though, he wanted to bring it to them as soon as possible.

After a few more minutes he decided to make a move and rode into the village. People watched him nervously, yet curiously. It was a while since Robin had been in this settlement, but he believed that one of his men had delivered goods to the villagers a few weeks ago.

Finally Robin jumped off the horse and led it to a low fence where he could bind the rope about it. He would have a long walk, if he left the horse in the village, as he was a good distance away from camp now, but the weather was good and he didn't mind the walk in general. The other outlaws would wonder slightly where he was, as he would not make it back to the camp tonight, but they would guess the right thing and would wait for him back at the camp until he finally turned up again.

Robin walked around the village, leaving small bundles at the houses. Some people saw him and smiled, some didn't seem to notice him. He had been walking around for a few minutes, when an old man came up to him while Robin was passing his house. The man stopped a few paces away from Robin and looked at him, not saying anything though.

Robin was about to continue on his way, when the man glanced around and said, "You should go. Guards are coming." He said all this in a low, but determined voice, turned around once he had finished, and hurried into his house, closing the door behind him.

Robin looked at the closed door for a moment. before he went on with his tour around the village, wondering. He had not seen any guards approaching from any direction, nor could he hear any uproar that would indicate a surprise entry into the village. Why had the old man warned him then? Did he know anything that neither Robin nor the other villagers knew? Robin shook off the slight feeling of threat, believing that he could easily escape into the forest if danger should arise. Now he needed to finish his task.

He walked around the next house, jumping over a low fence that kept some ruffled chickens inside a rectangular area. Some flapped nervously while Robin bound a small bundle filled with money to the fence so that it was in sight of the door.

Just when he turned around, he saw an unwelcome sight approaching around the house. Two guards were marching up to him quickly, swords drawn, and Robin felt quite caught together with the chickens for a moment, before he dashed to the other side, the birds fleeing into all directions, as Robin leapt over the fence again, heading for the forest.

On the left side he could see the horse he had come with, but he kept running towards the forest. A woman was motioning him to take the horse, but Robin shook his head, only few paces away from the edge of the forest now. The villagers would be able to make better use of the animal than he did and it wouldn't help him much in the woods.

He heard somebody calling out to him and finally understood that the guards were telling him to stop. Robin smirked. Did they actually believe he would do as they said?

At this moment an arrow whirred past him and almost stumbling in surprise, Robin wondered where it had come from; the guards he had seen had not carried any bows. Still running, he glanced back and saw several more guards following him now.

He reached the forest and was glad to have a few trees between him and potentially more arrows now. He ran and jumped and ducked through the thicket, hearing the guards' steps cracking on the forest ground. He was still fairly confident that he would easily outrun them; he had way more experience in rushing through the woods than they did.

He drew his sword to help him cut down small branches that came into his way, if necessary. It would also prove helpful in case the guards caught up with him, he thought, becoming somewhat apprehensive now. He was running uphill at the present and it slowed him down.

His steps grew heavier as the ascent became steeper until he realized that he was running into a dead end. The way did not actually end there, but it had led him to a cliff that one could only call a dead end if he would try to jump down there. Not even making his way up to the highest point, Robin turned and tried to get away by going to the side.

Turning to look where his pursuers were, he hastily put away his sword, grabbed the bow from his back and shot two arrows into the general direction of them. Even if he did not hit, it should at least slow them down, maybe even scare them away, although Robin did not quit dare to hope for so much good.

He continued running to the side, deciding quickly that it was even worse than running uphill. A few minutes later he seemed to have escaped the guards, for now at least, as he wasn't able to hear them anymore. He walked slower now, trying to catch his breath. This one had been close, and it was not nearly over yet. He was more careful now, attempting to not leave too many traces behind. He knew, however, that a trained eye would still be able to follow the path he had taken.

He didn't know this part of the forest, but realized that he had still a long way to go until he would reach more familiar territory. The journey had not taken him long on horse-back, even though he had needed to go slowly for part of it in the woods. On foot, however, he would of course need a fair amount of more time. He hoped that he would not have to play hide and seek the entire way; it would exhaust even him at some point, although he was used to run through the forest and hide there.

Robin walked swiftly, but more calmly than before through the thicket for a while, until he heard a sudden sound from behind him, like a shout from a human, as he believed. He did not really think that anybody had seen him, but decided that he either needed to hurry or hide somewhere from where he could get a look at whoever was coming along this way. Maybe he had misheard the sound, but he had taken more than enough risks today, he mused, jumping over the trunk of a fallen tree and glancing back into the direction from where he believed the sound to have come.

The ground was going downhill again here and Robin's steps picked up speed. Another sound rang through the forest, similar to the earlier one. This time Robin decided that it was only a bird that had alarmed him. Glancing back again, he walked on quickly, but then his foot was suddenly caught in a tree root he had not paid attention to, and he stumbled forward, catching his fall with his arms, but tumbling a few feet downhill anyway, until he was finally stopped when he crashed against a tree.

* * *

Djaq quenched the small fire that had been burning while they had been sitting and waiting outside, keeping their eyes open for any signs of approaching danger, and, even more so, for Robin. The rest of the gang had already retreated into the more comfortable camp, while Djaq had stayed outside for a few minutes, the night having fallen over the forest for at least half an hour now.

She looked into the darkness that surrounded her, listening closely, but there were only the sounds of the forest. She walked closer to the camp and could hear the muffled sounds of her friends talking. They weren't really worried about the fact that Robin hadn't come back yet. If he had taken to go to a village that lay farther off, he would naturally need more time to return than Will, who had ridden to small settlement near Locksley, and the rest of the gang who had returned to the camp directly after the ambush.

Neither was it unusual for Robin to stay away for some time to scout, for example on moves the Sheriff or Guy of Gisborne would make, Robin being especially obsessed with the latter one. He would go alone, would often lie in waiting for a while, until he had learned what he wanted to know, and would return to the camp with new information and often with new plans as well.

Climbing into the camp, Djaq looked at the people that were working or just relaxing inside. The place seemed to have become disproportionally emptier and quieter since Allan was gone, even more so with Robin's absence.

There were people like Allan who would gossip and joke for a good deal of the time and whose absence would be clearly noticed. Then there were people like Will who rather kept quiet and whose absence an unobservant watcher might not even notice. Djaq noticed Will's presence or absence clearly, of course, just like she felt it when somebody else from their gang was away. With Allan's departure, however, a distinct character and a lively, maybe sometimes annoying, part of their gang was gone.

They all had lost. Not only that Allan's betrayal had given Gisborne valuable information, but they had all lost a gang member. Robin had lost some confidence, even though he would not admit it, showing only his bitterness about the matter, if anything at all. Much had maybe only lost someone to argue with, Will had lost a friend, and Djaq herself had lost the companionship to a man she had considered a good person. Still considered a good person, somewhere deep down.

She sat down, watching Much rummaging in the food storage, while Will was talking with John. They were really a small group, she thought, hoping Robin would return quickly. It was not like they could not look after themselves, but they were directionless without him. Of course, if Robin were ever gone for a longer period of time, they would have to, and would find their own ways, but as of now, they depended mostly on him.

At first she thought she had misheard, but then another sound alerted her that somebody or something was moving outside. It wouldn't be the first time that an animal had found its way to the camp, but Djaq had the distinct feeling that this wasn't an animal. The three men had apparently not noticed the sound, as they kept talking, Much holding a small sack now, binding it up with a cord. Djaq moved closer to the entrance of the camp, listening for any further sounds. Branches cracked outside and she was now sure that she could hear steps.

"I think there is somebody outside," she said quietly, and the conversation of the others stopped immediately, all three men staring at her.

"Robin?" Much asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Djaq admitted, still speaking quietly, motioning the others to be quiet as well, although there was not much point in it. If whoever was outside had found the camp, they would also notice that they were there. Djaq could not really imagine that anybody besides Robin would find it, especially at night that would make it even more difficult to find the well-hidden camp.

Therefore she stood up more confidently, stepping outside to greet Robin who she guessed was staying there in order to not wake them. The darkness engulfed her once again, only a small shimmer of light coming from their camp. Before her eyes had gotten used to the darkness, she heard another crack, followed by a low curse.

Djaq guessed that she would have recognized that cursing anywhere and she certainly did here at the camp, a place where the curse along with its user belonged. Or had used to belong.

She was not quite sure what she should do. As disappointed as she was that it was not Robin who had returned, she could probably be glad that he was not here right now, as she was staring at Allan-a-Dale, who didn't dare looking into her eyes, as she could even notice in the limited light the camp offered.

**TBC**


	3. Troubled Times

_**A/N: Thanks to Emmithar for the beta :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Troubled Times**

Robin awoke in darkness. He blinked, making sure he had actually opened his eyes. He had, but he still wasn't able to see much. He was lying on very uneven ground, his head even lying lower than his feet. He tried to stand up, or to get at least into a sitting position, his head and limbs hurting even more now than before the movement.

He didn't have any doubt as to where he was, at least not as to the general location. He knew the sounds of the forest at night, having spent there many by now. He just didn't know where he was exactly, only that he wasn't at their camp, but that he was somewhere in the middle of the forest he knew. It was a calming thought after all; the memories from his flight coming back, he knew that things could have been much worse. He wouldn't be able to find his way back tonight, but he would be able to find a somewhat good place to get some rest, so that he could make his way back once morning broke.

If he felt up to it then, that was. A dull pain in his head had now replaced the sharp one from earlier. He felt his sword still on his side, but wasn't quite sure where his bow was, guessing he had dropped it when he had fallen.

Removing the quiver from his aching back, he moved around and leaned against the tree next to which he had woken up. He listened to his surroundings more closely now, but could not hear anything that shouldn't be there. His pursuers had obviously not found him and he could be glad about that. He had been out cold and wouldn't have had any chance if they had happened to literally stumble over him.

After just sitting there for a few minutes, he stood up, looking around for his bow, although he knew it would probably be best to wait to search until the morning. He had little chance to find it in the darkness, unless it was right next to him of course. He didn't feel secure without the bow though, as it was usually his constant companion, his skills with it giving him a feeling of safety.

He couldn't find it. Sighing, he gave up the search and moved around to find somewhat softer ground instead where he would be able to rest. He finally found a mossy place and raking up leaves, he tried to make himself more comfortable. He closed his eyes again, hoping to get some sleep, although he was shivering in the cold night air. Before he fell asleep another thought dawned on him, that he should have found a more secluded place where he would be hidden from sight, but he was unwilling to get up again, knowing that the risk to be found now was minute and that he would not have a good chance to find a proper place in the darkness anyway, certainly not without risking to take another fall like he had already done.

Soon he had fallen asleep despite all those thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

Djaq looked at Allan, many questions flying through her head as well.

"What do you want?" was the first one that made its way out.

"Djaq..." It sounded apologetic, but Allan didn't have the chance to say anything more, as Much stepped out of the camp now, the small sack he had been working on earlier still in his hands.

"Is it Robin?" he wanted to know, speaking loudly.

Djaq turned her head briefly to him. "No, it is not."

Much had apparently noticed this himself by now, for he had stopped dead, staring at Allan. "You," he said in his most disgusted voice. "If Robin knew you are here, he'd..., he'd beat you!" he added indignantly.

By now also Will and John had made their way out and looked at the newcomer.

"Could I say something?" Allan asked in a slightly unnerved voice, while Djaq looked from one man to the others, feeling uncomfortably caught in the middle.

"Traitor," John said simply. Will didn't say anything at all.

"Yeah, I got it," Allan grimaced. "But could we talk anyway?" he motioned with his hands for them to stay calm. Djaq glanced at Will while Will glanced at John, Much still staring at Allan. "Where is Robin?" Allan wanted to know.

"We do not know," Djaq told him clearly. "He has not come back yet."

"You!" Much exclaimed, pointing a finger at Allan. "You know something about it! They have caught him, because of you, I am sure! And now they are going to hang him, if they not already have, and I will die, too! And everybody else will!" he shouted at their former gang member.

"No, no, I don't know anything about it," Allan assured them hastily. "They haven't caught him – as far as I know. Well, maybe I know something about it, but I don't have anything to do with it, I swear!"

"What do you know, Allan?" Djaq asked placidly, trying to calm the situation so that they could find out what had happened.

Much stared at her now, turning away then, only to look back at Allan a moment later, obviously hovering between wanting to know what Allan could possibly tell about Robin and wanting to have Allan out of his sight altogether.

"I know they're combing the forest. Guy took a heap of guards and told them to search through the forest near any place Robin's been sighted. He's losing patience, wants to get to him with all men he can muster up, if necessary," Allan explained.

"But they haven't got him?" Djaq clarified.

Allan shook his head. "Not that I know of. They were out there yesterday, and today, and Guy's determined to let them do that every day, as long as he has still men left."

"Why would we believe you?" Will interfered for the first time.

"Good question. Very good question," Much nodded.

Djaq knew that Robin would have agreed as well. She chose to believe Allan though. Robin would have spat that Allan was a double-crossing double-crosser who played out one side against the other. Djaq had to agree with this, somewhat, but still believed that Allan was telling them the truth.

"Do you have any idea where Robin is?" Allan asked now.

"There, you want us to tell you so that you can run to your Sir Guy and tell him," Much accused him.

"Come on, I wouldn't have any of you caught," the other man argued.

"No, you would only betray us," Much returned.

"That is enough, Much," Djaq said quietly. "Why are you telling us all of this?" she asked Allan, while Much dropped to the ground, sulking.

"I told you, I don't want any of you caught." He shrugged. Djaq wasn't quite convinced, but let it pass for the moment, focusing on the problem at hand.

"Robin rode off after we took down some guards. I think he is bringing the money to some villages and planning on returning tomorrow," she explained and Allan nodded. There was a thud and a moment later, Much jumped up and ran into the camp.

"What happened?" Djaq asked.

Will looked at her earnestly, with half a shrug. "He threw his bag away."

Djaq smiled, looking after Much for a moment, but he did not appear again.

"What will we do?" John brought their attention back. Everybody was silent for a few moments, and Djaq wondered who would make a decision.

"We will wait," Will said finally, glancing at Allan and looking from Djaq to John then. "Robin will return tomorrow. I needed longer to walk back here as well after I had brought the horse to the villagers."

Djaq nodded.

"Alright, I guess I'll go then," Allan said, shrugging again and retreating into the dark, the others looking after him. Djaq had a sudden impulse to invite him to stay at the camp for the night, but she knew that the others would be opposed to it and that especially Robin would disapprove if he returned in the morning and found Allan at the camp.

John and Will had made their way back into the camp now and Djaq was once again the last to follow them in, hearing the last sounds of Allan making his way away from the camp. She wondered if he would make it back to Nottingham during the night or if he planned to stay somewhere. She also wondered why he had really come.

She joined the others who were talking quietly. A minute later Much said that he would go and sleep. Djaq looked at him, smiling encouragingly and finally he returned the expression.

* * *

His sleep was fitful, but he slept, and the sun had gone up when he woke up again. His head didn't feel much different than it had during the night, but he felt less groggy in the whole. Brushing off some leaves, he looked around and saw his bow lying several feet next to the tree he believed to be the one he had crashed against. He went to pick it up; looking over it to see that it was still in good condition.

He took an arrow from his case and drew the bow, aiming at a tree that was about thirty yards away. It was an easy target, but it made him feel better that he hit the trunk of the tree right in the middle. He followed his arrow and removed it from the tree, careful not to leave obvious traces behind.

He wandered through the forest, going as fast as he felt up to, his head still causing him trouble. His stomach had begun to complain as well, and Robin realized that he had not eaten since noon the previous day. He tried to estimate how long it would take him to get back to camp. It was still early in the morning and he thought that his chances to make it back by noon were good, if he hurried up. He smiled at the thought of Much waiting with lunch ready.

He knew he had to make his way back soon, or his gang would start to worry. He might have been back by now after all, if he had not been so unlucky to fall. Apart from that, it had been a good day's work. The village had enough money now to last them at least several weeks. If the guards had not ransacked them, that was. Robin hoped that the people had been smart and quick enough to take the small bundles filled with money and hide them. Robin had to admit that one could question his way to leave the bundles outside so obviously. On the other hand, he wasn't sure the villagers would be ready to deal with him directly.

He had always met people in many villages who were ready to talk with the outlaws, to trade with them for any items they needed to buy, no matter if they would pay with money or goods. Of course, the villagers knew that the outlaws would always give them what was needed without asking anything in return, if they had anything to give, that was. But still there had always been people who were ready to help them, not only by trading, but also by giving them information or helping them otherwise.

It could be dangerous though to deal with the outlaws when any guards were near. The guards themselves would seldom act on their own, but anyone higher-up, especially Gisborne or the Sheriff, would make sure anybody so unlucky to be caught helping them or even only dealing with them, would regret it.

Robin was still a good deal away from the camp, when he saw something that he did not like to see, neither here nor anywhere closer to the camp. Allan was striding through the bushes, clad in black, in what Robin considered an attempt to suck up to Gisborne.

Robin didn't believe that it was a coincidence that brought him so close to the camp. If Robin had been fair, he would have admitted that they were not exactly close to the camp, but it was out of question in Robin's mind that Allan was here for any other reason than to go to or come from the camp. The other man had not noticed him yet and Robin took out another arrow from the case on his back, drawing his bow again like earlier in the morning, aiming this time at the man who was striding away from him. He changed his aim a little to the side, not intending to actually hit the man.

He let the arrow go and it shot through the air, hitting a tree next to Allan. He jumped back in surprise, crying out and drawing his sword.

"A little nervous, are we?" Robin mocked.

Allan's look found Robin standing between the trees and he turned to him, lowering his sword.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked him in a sharp voice, playing with another arrow, but letting Allan not out of sight.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you," Robin returned to Allan's quick answer. "You know the camp is not far. What do you want here? Gisborne's asked you a favour?"

"I'm not here on Gisborne's orders," Allan said finally.

"On whose then? Have you found a new benefactor?" Robin asked, putting the arrow into his bow and aiming it at another tree.

"Do you have to do that?" Allan asked, looking at the arrow nervously, but avoiding Robin's question.

"Tell me," Robin reminded him, relaxing the bow. "Or get out of here. Come to think of it, get out of here anyway, and don't come back." He felt the bitterness burning inside of him. He did not know how long it was going to last.

"I'm here on my own," Allan told him. "I was at the camp," he added finally, and Robin stared at him, half in surprise at the admission, half in anger.

It was what he had suspected, but hearing the other man admit it was a whole different story, stirring up his anger even more, as if he had wanted Allan to deny it, prompting Robin to string another arrow and lift his bow, realizing that Allan knew full well that he had promised Marian not to kill him.

Then the arrow whirred suddenly through the air, as a loud scream made Robin jerk in surprise and let go of the string.

**TBC**


	4. Play With Fire

_**A/N: If this is not wordy and dull anymore, you can thank Emmithar for it. I thank her for the beta, knowing it was hard work. Thanks for reading to everyone. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 4: Play With Fire**

Robin didn't know where to look first, and where to go first even less so.

Allan had sunken against a tree a few yards away, and Robin glanced at him briefly, determining as far as he could that the man was hurt, but not severely, as the arrow had narrowly grazed him. Then he looked around frantically to find out where the scream had come from.

He hated the feeling of guilt that was washing over him at having shot the arrow at Allan. He was a traitor. He deserved no better. Robin repeated these words again and again in his head while he was running in the direction where he thought the noise had originated, until the sight he was suddenly met with made him forget everything else.

A woman was lying on the ground, crying as she tried to stand up. Robin guessed that she had fallen, for her ankle lay in an unnatural angle and was still caught up in a root. Rushing towards her, he remembered that he wasn't beyond doing that either, as the previous day had proven.

He helped the woman to sit up. She tried to stand up then, but she clearly wasn't able to place any weight on the injured foot.

"Keep sitting," Robin told her calmingly. "We'll find a way to get you back to the village."

She shook her head. "They've... they're...," she motioned away from them, sobbing, and Robin looked up, now noticing smoke rising into the sky. It hung over the edge of the forest and Robin knew that a village was located there, the settlement where the woman probably came from.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They've burned...," she hardly answered Robin's question. "I have to find my husband, he has to be somewhere...," she told him instead, trying to stand up again, only to sink back when her foot gave way under her.

The smoke worried Robin and he hoped it was not true what he feared: that the village was burning down. His hope steamed mainly from the fact that the smoke was not nearly enough for the whole village to be on fire. Glancing back and forth between the smoke and her, Robin asked, "What's your name?"

"Kelby," she replied.

"Kelby, is there a fire in your village?"

She nodded, biting on her lip.

"Is somebody putting it out?"

"There's the guards," Kelby shook her head and Robin was taken aback.

What had any guards to do with it? Robin was determined to find out what had happened, what was still going on, but he was also unwilling to leave Kelby behind alone, knowing she would not be able to walk, or only under great pain if she did manage. Then he remembered Allan. He had forgotten the other man for the moment, it coming to his mind now that Allan was injured as well, and that thanks to him.

In a quick decision he lifted Kelby up in his arms, the woman shrieking in surprise, and carried her to where he had left Allan. The man still sat, leaning against the tree, and had ripped off a sleeve from his clothes, now busy patching up the lightly bleeding wound on his arm. When Robin stepped out of the bushes, Allan's groans grew louder.

Robin sat Kelby down a few feet away from Allan. He would leave her here, assuming that he could trust Allan at least so far as to look after the woman for now, until Robin or her husband would return and help her with her injured foot.

"I have to go and see what's happening in the village. I am leaving Kelby here. She's hurt," he explained to Allan quickly.

"So am I," the other man stated, but Robin ignored him and looked at the woman.

"You will be alright," he promised, about to leave.

"Robin, there's one thing-" Allan started.

Robin shook his head. He didn't have time for any talk from Allan, or for anything that had to do with the man for that matter.

He turned around, but Allan went on anyway.

"Listen, Robin. Gisborne is out to get you," he told him in an urgent voice.

Robin lifted his eyebrows, turning back to look at the other man for a moment. "Well, that's really news to me," he said sarcastically, before he ran off into the bushes, annoyed with Allan's showmanship. Did he really think he could win anything with Robin if he told him the obvious?

Robin hurried into the direction where the smoke was still floating into the sky. It had began to lessen, so Robin hoped that the damage in the village was not too devastating.

* * *

Will had slept well. He wasn't worried about Robin, wasn't wasting a moment in pondering about Allan's talk. It was just that, he believed. Talk.

Will had always known that there was a price on Robin's head, ever since the man had saved him, Allan and Luke from the gallows. The odds had maybe worsened slightly since Allan had thanked Robin for that by betraying him, giving now information to Gisborne, information that could hurt Robin and the gang. Will knew that Robin could take care of himself though; he had done so often enough, also taking care of them, if necessary. So Will didn't lose sleep over the matter.

When he woke up, he saw Djaq working busily and guessed that she had been up for a while. Looking at her, he thought that she was the one who had lost sleep, he just wasn't sure if she was worried about Robin, or if she was upset about Allan. He certainly didn't like the latter option.

He called out to her and she turned to him, a faint smile on her face. He returned the expression, working himself out of his blanket, putting on his boots, and joining her soon in her task of making arrows. She was making fletching for the arrows and Will took his knife, starting to carve small notches in the unfinished arrows so that they would accommodate the bow string.

"You were up early," he said quietly.

"Not very," she returned.

He nodded silently, working on the arrows. After a minute, Djaq stopped her work.

"I hope Robin will come back today."

He kept working, replying simply, "He will."

Djaq nodded and continued with her task. Will hoped he was right. Djaq's worry caused him to ponder as well. He was optimistic that Robin would return today, but that feeling was based mainly on the fact that he could not really imagine it being any different. It made perfect sense that Robin had not made it back until last night and would turn up at the camp today, after a short absence like many times before.

Will was still not bothered at all by what Allan had told them. He did not even want to believe him anymore. He was bothered though that the man had come to their camp. It was unfortunate that he even knew the location, but they had decided against giving it up, trusting, or maybe rather hoping that Allan would not lead Gisborne to them. If that was the case though, they had traps still set. Of course, those traps had not kept Allan from coming here last night, the man being too familiar with where and how they were set.

What was mainly bothering Will though was that Djaq was apparently upset. He wasn't quite sure if it was Allan's warning or the fact that he had turned up at all. Will was not going to ask her, but he kept watching her.

Some time later Much and John got up as well and they prepared breakfast together, before the pair went out to hunt and Djaq and Will continued making arrows and doing other small tasks around the camp. It was well in the afternoon when the two men returned, but there was still no Robin in sight.

Much dropped his capture, and looked around the camp. "Where's Robin?"

"He hasn't come yet," Djaq said after a quick glance at Will.

"Still?" Much exclaimed, staring at Djaq unbelievingly.

"He has certainly a good reason why he is not back yet," she tried to convince him. As well as herself, Will guessed, seeing that she was not having any easier time with it than in the morning.

"We have to find him," Much said helplessly.

Djaq looked at Will again, causing Much to switch from staring at her to staring at Will. The young man felt uncomfortable, realizing that they were looking at him because he had made the decision to wait during the last night. Of course, this decision had been in accordance with everything they knew and with every habit they had. It had not been an extraordinary one; it had simply been he who had voiced the obvious.

"We wait," John said suddenly and all heads turned to him.

Will nodded, adding, "If Robin isn't back by dusk, we'll go looking for him."

He was not quite sure where they would start looking, but Will was still hoping that they would not have to act on the resolution anyway. He had a few ideas what they could do, but nothing that promised success for sure. They could ask around the villages for a start. If all came to the worst though, they would have to go to Nottingham to find out if Robin had been captured after all, hoping that it was not too late. Will still had the decided opinion that Robin was alright and that nothing like that would be necessary.

* * *

Robin had been hurrying, but walked more carefully the closer he came to the village. What made him stop dead though, was when he heard his name shouted from the village. He was sure they could not have seen him yet and the voice awakened his worst feelings, so he hid in the bushes, lying flat on the forest ground.

At first there was only muffled confusion. He was not able to see anything either. Then there was another commotion in the village and Robin strained his ears to find out what was going on. He was sure that he heard his name shouted again. He crawled forwards slowly, until he got the first glance on the houses at the edge of the forest.

Then he saw a little lad running around one of the houses, heading for the forest, tears streaming down his face. He had almost reached the edge of the forest and Robin was tempted to get up and go to him, when an older boy came running after the little one and heaved him up in his arms. He was talking to him quietly, but apparently urgently, and seconds later they had vanished into the forest together.

Robin frowned, wondering more and more what was going on, but knowing that it could not be anything good.

At this moment more smoke began to rise over the village and the source seemed to be a different one than the earlier fire. Robin did not see any villagers trying to extinguish the fire though, and the sudden appearance of the second fire worsened the feeling in his stomach.

He jumped up and sneaked along the edge of the forest, always trying to stay behind trees and bushes, but laying his caution aside in favor of hurry. Just when he heard his name called again, this time loud and clearly, he saw it.

Peering from behind a tree, he watched Gisborne lighting a new torch while the house next to him was already burning. Some distance away another house had already burned down completely, only small fires still burning in the remains.

Anxious villagers were standing together in small groups, surrounded by guards. Once the torch was burning, Gisborne did not turn to them or to another house, but to the forest. Robin almost felt his gaze on himself, but knew that he could not be seen from where Gisborne was standing.

"Robin Hood," Gisborne called again. "Do you want to see another house burning?"

Robin grabbed the bow from his back, gripping it firmly. He saw and heard one of the villagers saying something to Gisborne, but a guard silenced him quickly with a blow to the head. Robin hoped that he would not have to witness any deaths today. Gisborne was on the war path, so much was sure. He was taking direct action.

Guessing that Allan was in with the whole plan as well, Robin almost regretted that the arrow had only grazed the man earlier. He hoped only that he had not made the wrong decision, leaving Kelby with him. Maybe he had to be more careful and think his former gang member capable of everything after all.

"I do not care whether Hood is here or not. Once the whole village is burned down, he will have heard the news," Gisborne said now, the flames blazing behind him. The fire devoured more and more of the house and finally it caught the roof of the neighboring house, causing yells from the people watching.

"Robin Hood, come out, or another house burns," Gisborne called again, unmoving.

Robin pressed himself against the tree, his bow still gripped in his hand.

**TBC**


	5. Dawning Doubts

_**A/N: Thanks to Em for the beta. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 5: Dawning Doubts**

Robin watched Gisborne as the man yelled again for him to surrender. He stayed hidden behind the tree and saw Gisborne proceeding to burn another house. He moved with the torch in hand to the next yet undamaged building, quick stifled protests from the villagers following him. The man was about to throw the torch onto the roof of the house, when an arrow flew past him and hit the front door.

Robin knew he had caught Gisborne's attention with that and leapt into a run. He knew it was risky, but then he had run often enough before, and he certainly could not let Gisborne burn down the whole village. He only hoped that this would be enough for the man to be enticed to follow him. After all, he could keep torching houses until Robin actually surrendered.

For that reason Robin stopped for a moment, turning to see if Gisborne was actually following him. He could not see the man himself but could make out a few guards stumbling through the woods some distance away.

"Hey," he called, somewhere between anger and boldness. The guards saw him and hurried faster into his direction while Robin was still waiting for Gisborne to turn up.

The guards were coming closer and Robin was getting ready to run, when he saw Gisborne riding on his horse towards him. He was followed by two more guards who were on horses as well. Robin broke into a run again and headed for the thicket that would make it harder for the riders to pursue him.

Robin ran, fury as to what he had seen happening still rushing through him. There was also a sting of guilt though, knowing that Gisborne was doing this in order to get to him.

Robin knew that he only had a chance to escape because the density of the bushes hid him from sight now and then, especially when he changed direction. Gisborne and his men had to search for him again which gave Robin valuable seconds. The longer he ran, the more he wondered though where he would go. He could not go closer to the camp or would risk leading Gisborne right there, unless Allan had not done so already before. A short rush of fear came over Robin at the idea that Gisborne and Allan had used Robin's absence to raid the camp, leaving Robin only to return to a destroyed, empty camp.

Robin banished the thought, trusting that this had not occurred, and if Allan had actually led Gisborne to the outlaws' camp that his men were able enough to defend themselves without him.

After hurrying through the woods for a while, Robin caught sight of another small settlement that lay alongside the forest. Deciding that he could both get some rest there as well as hand out the rest of the coins he had left to give, he turned into its direction, knowing his pursuers were some distance away.

The villagers were following their usual occupations, no terror having been spread here as far as Robin could see. He greeted a few people in passing by, heading for the other side of the village. There he pulled out the last small packages filled with coins he had made earlier and left them at the doors of several houses. When he retreated he saw a woman enter the house and find the giving. She turned around, looking and Robin caught her eye, lifting his bow as a greeting. She smiled back and Robin turned away, grinning. He headed for the forest again.

Then he heard the tumult that started in the village. He could hear the loud voices that had the authoritative tone of soldiers and glancing around a wooden building, Robin saw that Gisborne and his men had arrived in the village as well, peasants retreating from them.

Robin approached to see what was happening, before the guards spotted him and headed towards him. Robin hastened through a few villagers who were getting out of his way. Robin stopped for a split second, pulling his bow from his back and quickly shooting two arrows at the guards. Gisborne came nearer on his horse. Robin leapt away, an old woman suddenly standing in his way. He sneaked around her, quick steps taking him closer to the forest, until he heard a shriek from several people behind him. He looked back and saw the woman lying on the ground, her neck at an odd angle, blood pooling beneath her. Gisborne was riding away from her, approaching Robin.

Realizing what had happened, Robin fitted another arrow into the bow, this time going for Gisborne. It was a hard feat, but he kept himself from aiming at the man's head, hitting him in the shoulder instead. Gisborne cried out and the horse lost its course, while Robin vanished into the woods.

He ran as fast as he could without any real sense of direction. He wasn't sure whom he hated more at this point. Gisborne, or himself, for bringing Gisborne's wrath on these people.

Exhausted, he came to a stop, clenching his bow. He should never have come through the village with Gisborne already on his heels. He had basically called the disaster. He should have known that Gisborne wouldn't be above killing, if it meant getting to Robin, after he had already burned down houses, because of Robin as well. Who knew what he was going to do now.

Robin had known before that things like this could happen. It had happened before that Gisborne was hurting people in order to get to him. It had not happened in such an extent for quite a while though. That he was even leading Gisborne to villages to cause destruction there, weighed on Robin the most though.

He had first become an outlaw in order to save people. Will, Luke, Allan and Giddens, in particular at the moment he had made the decision, but also those who were oppressed and exploited by the politics of the sheriff in general.

He was doing good, he knew that. He and his men were doing good. After a day like this he had to wonder though if his actions were not doing considerable harm as well.

Then he remembered Kelby, and Allan. He had to go back to take care of her, but knew that he was a fair distance away, which would leave the woman waiting for quite a while. He guessed that the villagers had gone on to search for her by now, if Gisborne let them, and would probably be better able to take care of her, but Robin had promised to help her. And he could not assume that Allan had already done so. He could be glad if the man actually stayed there with her, probably more willing to escape before Robin returned and could question him more about his whereabouts.

* * *

Allan had been sitting there for a while, the pain in his arm not really subsiding. He was feeling angry at Robin for having hurt him, but then he knew that the other man could as well have killed him. Not only today, today he actually didn't have a specific reason to do so in Allan's opinion, but at an earlier time. He had betrayed the gang, no matter how he turned it. He often felt that Robin had acted slightly unfair to him, seeing that his first action of treachery had been caused by torture. But then the following ongoing betrayal hadn't. While Robin was maybe too involved in himself to see that not every man was persistent enough, or stubborn enough, to die for his beliefs, Allan had to admit that his later actions had been for pecuniary reasons. Although he felt that he had good cause to act this way, knowing that his future wasn't secured as Robin's was when the King returned, he knew that he could not expect mercy as a traitor. He had hoped to get it, but looking at it rationally, he knew he could not anticipate it.

Allan had been playing with these thoughts for a while, when he finally caught attention of the woman who was sitting not far away from him, Robin having left her there. He had not really paid attention back then, but he believed her name to be Kelby. She was sitting rather still now, a look of despair still on her face though. She looked up, but turned her face away, when she saw Allan's gaze on her.

Allan wondered what to do next. He wasn't really keen on returning to Nottingham at this moment, although he could have a surgeon look at his arm then, Guy probably calling him a woman for doing so. No, Allan wasn't willing to succumb to Guy's authority again quite yet. Going to the camp once more wasn't really an option either, the gang having distrusted him enough during his first visit there last night. As he knew Robin to be near, it wouldn't be a smart move anyway, risking the man's anger if he knew Allan to go to the camp. His arm hurt badly enough.

"Are you one of Robin Hood's men?" Kelby's voice broke suddenly through his thoughts.

Allan looked up and saw her gaze on him now. He smirked, some nostalgia coming up. "Used to be," he answered simply.

"It was Robin Hood, wasn't it?" She looked into the direction Robin had gone.

"Yeah."

She didn't ask any more questions, but nodded simply, and Allan was glad about it, not inclined to discuss his complicated relationship with Robin.

He knew that he had to do something though. Robin had told him he'd go looking what was going on in the village. He had not exactly told him what to do about Kelby. He had only told him that he left her there, not that Allan should take care of her, had he? Allan knew though that he could not simply abandon her, if only because he still felt that this was what any gang member of Robin's would and should do, even though he technically wasn't one of them anymore.

He wondered how long he had to wait though. He felt some apprehension coming up, as he knew that Gisborne was on the war path to get Robin, no matter what it would cost. He had warned Robin, but doubted that the man had even really listened in his cockiness. It was Robin's manner and Allan could live with it, but sometimes he wondered how long Robin would be able to live with it.

Allan stayed with Kelby, playing around with some tools, half-heartedly sharpening his sword, and apart from that just sitting there, waiting. Kelby had removed her shoes and was now working on her injured ankle, crying out from now and then. Allan wouldn't have been opposed to help, but then he had no clue about women's ankles. Djaq would be needed here. He played with the thought of fetching her for a moment, but decided against it. Kelby would be able to handle it on her own and the reasons for not going to the camp were still as valid as ever.

Allan was sure that hours had passed, when they could suddenly hear the hooves of horses approaching. The woman looked around nervously and Allan got to his feet as well, drawing his sword just in case.

Then Gisborne and two guards appeared, riding, and Allan lowered his sword, while Kelby leapt away into the thicket despite her injuries.

"Guy," Allan nodded.

"Who was that?" the other man asked, motioning into the direction Kelby had vanished to.

"Just some lass," Allan shrugged.

"What happened to your arm?" Guy sounded mildly interested, while he rode on, Allan hurrying to keep up with him.

"I was shot." Allan wasn't quite sure if it was wise to disclose that it had been Robin. On the one hand it would show Gisborne that he was certainly not on Robin's side anymore, but then Gisborne could also question what had made him meet Robin in the first place, or maybe even why he had not caught the outlaw. Allan shook his head slightly at the thought. Gisborne would never consider him able to do that.

Guy looked at him sternly. "Who was it? Your girl?"

Allan shook his head. "No, it was Hood," he decided to tell the truth, guessing that Guy wouldn't rest until he knew anyway.

"Hood," Gisborne said bitterly.

"Did you get him?" Allan dared to ask, curious as to what had happened.

"Do you see him anywhere tied to this horse?" the other man returned icily.

Allan shrugged again. "Just asking."

"Just don't ask too many questions," Gisborne continued. "I'm going to get Hood... sooner rather than later. I would even dare to say he will come on his own."

**TBC**


	6. Dark Ways

**A/N: Thanks to Emmithar for betaing and especially for cheering me on to write this chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Dark Ways**

Robin had once again set out into the direction of the camp. He had hastened his steps, though being careful not to run into any of Gisborne's men who were probably still wandering through the woods. This was even more likely the case if one could pay any credit to what Allan had said. That Gisborne was out to get him was certainly no news to Robin or anybody else who hadn't spent the last years in a convent in France, but maybe there was more of an urgency behind it now than before; an urgency he didn't know the reason of.

Robin frowned. He didn't even want to trust Allan, which made it fairly difficult to do so, even if his rational mind had him allowed to think so.

He needed some time to find the spot where he had left Allan and Kelby. Once he entered the clearing, he saw that neither of the two was still there and Robin wasn't much surprised by it. It had been hours since he had gone. He hoped that Kelby had been able to return safely to her village, but knew that he had no way of checking at the moment. Going back to the village would be madness. He had seen all too clearly what happened if villagers came into the way between Gisborne and him and the ravaged village was probably still full of Gisborne's troops. It would do nobody any good to show his head there right now.

Casting some looks around, Robin decided to continue on. There was nothing else to be done for him here. What he needed to do now was think; think and come up with a plan. Right at this moment he didn't know what to do. If he went straight into action, Gisborne would hit the villages only harder. It had always been Robin's weak point, always the way the Sheriff or his faithful hand could get back at him. If they hurt the peasants, they were hurting Robin, even if they did not manage to lay hand on the man himself.

He heard it more at first than he felt it. The drops of rain falling on the forest canopy above him sounded over the rustling of the leaves in the wind. Before long they were also reaching the forest ground and Robin drew his hood further over his head. He didn't bother to hasten his step, knowing he'd either be drenched by the time he made it to camp anyway or the rain would stop before that.

He was weary of wandering around in the woods by now. He couldn't remember when he'd last eaten. He guessed that his friends were at least wondering where he was, if they hadn't even done anything stupid yet, like looking for him and getting themselves into danger because they were not careful enough to keep their cover.

Robin marched on through the increasingly drenching rain. He was in a more sparse part of the forest now and the trees gave him less protection. He was glad to know that Will always made sure that there was enough dry wood at the camp, protected from the weather, so that they would be able to make a fire at any moment's notice.

Robin would have to sit at the fire, get something into his stomach and think. He'd have to plan what he would do if Gisborne kept going on like that. He had to assume that the sheriff stood behind Gisborne's actions as well, which meant that the man's plan wouldn't fail at a lack of troops any time soon. Even if they didn't deploy many guards, Gisborne would still be able to easily hit Robin where he could be hit the hardest; the people living in the villages around Nottingham had always been the weakest spot.

What could he do? He and his men wouldn't be able to always fight off any attempts to hurt the villagers. As long as it was only a couple of guards, they'd be able to drive them away with a few directed arrows. If there were more troops, Robin didn't have much other choice than to draw their attention to the outlaws, away from the villages, which would still leave them the opportunity to return and wreck havoc later. And all of this would only be the case, if the outlaws would even be able to learn of any plan early enough.

The rain had started to dwindle by now and Robin hurried ever forward, knowing that he wasn't far from the camp now. As usual when he approached the site, he stopped briefly to take a look around if there was any sign that somebody was following or watching him. Anybody who would have followed him until here still wouldn't be able to detect the camp, but if they got any closer, Robin wouldn't be able to guarantee this anymore.

He looked and he listened, but the only sounds he discerned were the rustling of the leaves and the soft pitter-patter of the rain. He stood there quietly for another few moments, before he turned toward the camp. Well aware of the traps that had been set to protect it additionally, he tread around them carefully.

Having left the last one behind him, he marched up to the camp with large strides, finally pulling the hood from his face, only to find the tip of an arrow pointed at it the next second.

In reflex Robin retreated and threw up a hand. "Hey, it's me."

At the same moment, Will was already lowering his weapon. "Robin."

Robin frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you up in arms here?" The camp was usually a place where they could relax, get some rest, where they didn't need to stay on their toes every moment of time. They commonly didn't stand around waiting and watching, having an arrow ready in their bow.

"I didn't know it was you," Will replied simply.

Robin grimaced. "I hope you don't ambush the others like that."

He grinned, showing that other man that he was joking, although he was still concerned about Will's overcarefulness, watching the man as they both stepped into their home.

"Robin," Djaq called when she saw him. Robin looked at her, feeling the same tenseness in her that he had observed in Will.

"Where are Much and John?" he asked.

"They've gone looking for you," Will explained.

Robin sat down, frowning again, laying his bow aside while grabbing a piece of bread somebody had left lying on the box next to him and starting to chew it quickly as his stomach was churning hungrily.

"Okay, what is going on?" he finally asked the other two who had been watching him attentively, Will still holding onto his bow.

"Allan was here," Djaq answered quietly, not looking at Robin, but at Will.

"I know," Robin replied darkly, remembering his encounter with the man, and looking at the rest of bread in his hands. He recalled the anger he had felt when Allan had admitted to being at the camp.

"He told us-" Djaq stopped and Robin looked up to see Will giving her a look.

Robin jumped up. "So what did he tell you?" He paced, looking from Will to Djaq. "And where have John and Much gone?"

"They wanted to ask around in Locksley if anybody has seen you," Will explained.

Robin nodded, still looking at Djaq expectantly, waiting for her to finish what she had started to explain him earlier.

"Allan told us about Gisborne," she said finally.

"He told you about the fires?" Robin asked sharply.

"What fires?" Will asked, alarm in his voice.

Robin shook his head. "Gisborne's been burning houses in a village to lure me out." His eyes narrowed as he remembered the flames and the despair of the people. "Did Allan tell you that? Or did he forget to mention it?"

"Allan told us that Guy has many men searching the forest for you, Robin. It was last night he came and he left quickly," Djaq told him quietly after a short pause.

Robin nodded, looking at his bow. "I met him." He hadn't given Allan much opportunity to explain himself.

"We need to do something." With the bow in his hand, Will appeared like he was about to head off. Robin didn't reply. He just didn't know yet what they could do. He wasn't ready to admit as much to Will and Djaq so he kept silent.

"Robin..." Caught in his thoughts, he looked up to Will. "What are we going to do?" the younger man asked.

Robin shook his head. He didn't know anything Will or Djaq or anybody else could do that wouldn't play into Gisborne's hands. He had to think about it, had to find a solution.

"Just stay here and wait till Much and John are back," he decided, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Djaq wanted to know, getting to her feet as well.

"I'm going to Nottingham," Robin said quickly, bringing his bow onto his back and taking a few more arrows with him.

"We're coming with you." Will sounded determined and Robin knew that Djaq would be just the same. So he shook his head quickly, not even looking back at the two.

"I'm going alone," he decided, walking away, before anything else could be said. He needed solitary time to think, and it was much safer if he went alone. Just as well, there was someone he needed to speak with, and he wished to be alone when he did so as well.

* * *

The candle was nearly burned down and she knew that she shouldn't use up another one just to light up her room at night, making it possible for her to stare at the cracks in the walls, as she wasn't able to fall asleep. She could lie awake in the darkness just as well.

Marian's return to the castle hadn't only sparked enough conflict inside herself, but also between her and Robin. He'd been opposed to it, and very much so. She could understand him. She knew that he wanted her to be close, and not only to keep a watchful eye on her, as she pondered annoyed. He also wanted her to be as far away from Guy as possible.

Going to live in the forest with Robin had seemed to be the right choice at first. After the death of her father, running from the castle, maybe even running away from the memories and the pain had felt right. Then she had finally felt free to support Robin's mission.

Only Robin had hindered her. Things hadn't gone like she had expected at all. She had felt like her opportunities had even been limited. Before she went to live in the forest with Robin, she could sneak around the castle, could, apparently accidentally, get to listen in what the sheriff or Guy of Gisborne were discussing, could help Robin is so many small things.

All of this had been lost in the forest. There she was only one of several people in Robin's gang, even less than that because he wouldn't let her do anything alone. For years she had done her own, independent actions as the Nightwatchman and all that independence, all that feeling of being able to do something for the people, was gone under Robin's eye.

The light of the candle died and Marian's thoughts were pulled from the past to the present darkness around her. She listened to the sound of the wind outside as it was whistling through cracks in the masonry. Apart from those sounds it seemed to be quiet in the castle.

Marian had closed her eyes when regular clacking added to the sounds that had begun to make her drowsy. It grew louder and clearer and she recognized it easily as the beat of hooves on cobblestone. Someone was arriving in the castle yard, or was returning to it.

Marian's curiosity was wide awake and she convinced herself that she hadn't planned to sleep anyway. She glided from her bed and strode to the window that gave her a view of the yard. A faint light was shining into her room by now. She knew that the relative darkness inside would protect her from being seen by anybody close to the source of light, but still she was careful when she peered outside. People didn't need to know how much attention she actually paid to the things that were going on in the castle.

Several riders stopped their horses in the yard and two stable boys hurried towards them moments later. Marian recognized Guy as one of the first who dismounted. The last to arrive and to glide from his horse was Allan and she saw a weary expression on his face.

Guy hurried out of sight, while Allan lingered in the yard, casting glances around. The guards who had arrived with him and Guy followed the latter into the castle, taking their torches with them. Allan's face fell into darkness and he finally moved to get into the building as well.

The yard lay empty and dark again and soon the last sounds of the men were gone as well. Marian stepped away from the window and thought over the situation.

She wondered where Guy and his men had been. She doubted they had done anything she would readily condone, but then few men acted according to that standard in these times. There was no reason for her to believe anything out of the ordinary was going on. She hadn't heard from Robin recently, and neither had she heard about any trouble in the villages around Nottingham. But then maybe news had simply not yet reached the town. Still, there wasn't really any urgency for what she wanted to do. On the other hand, she wasn't able to sleep anyway and maybe she would learn something useful after all.

She briefly considered taking her Nightwatchman masquerade, but decided then that it was ironically safer for her if people could see her face. She didn't plan to be seen, but if somebody happened to catch sight of her, she could purport to be just restless at this night. Disguised she wouldn't be able to claim that, but would only alert people. No, it was not wise to move as the Nightwatchman inside the castle. Here she could move as Lady Marian and nobody would question her seriously, unless she took a bad misstep.

Quickly changing into something more decent than her nightgown, she got ready to slip out of the room. She opened the heavy door as quietly as possible. The corridor lay in darkness. She stepped outside and let her door close slowly. In the far distance she could see the shine of a torch that was fixed to the wall. She moved into its direction but took care to remain in the shadows. Still she tried to move naturally, in case anyone would see her. To their eyes she should just be a sleepless lady trying to stretch her legs.

She kept walking and was finally able to hear somebody talking. Another moment later she recognized Guy's voice. He gave a short order to a guard that moved away a second later. Marian hastily took a step backwards as the man's armor sounded near her. He walked past the place where she was hiding and Marian let out a breath. Glancing around the corner she saw that Guy had left.

She moved into that direction, her feet clad in soft shoes making no sound on the stone floor. She knew where Guy's quarters were, but just as well did she know that there was no point in following him there. She doubted she could learn anything that way.

She shook her head. She wondered what she had actually expected. It was in the middle of the night. There wouldn't happen anything here and now. Nobody would hold any meetings that she could listen in. Nobody would ride out to cause trouble. No, she was probably the only one in the castle not on the way to bed.

Marian leaned back against the stone wall behind her. It felt cold through the thin cloth of her dress. She closed her eyes for a moment, calming her breath. She didn't know what she doing. Was she turning into someone who took rushed actions for nothing? There wasn't anything she could do right now. Just because she was back at the castle, didn't mean she had to go to new lengths to act as a spy. This was what she was, at the end of the day. Outside, in the villages, she could be the Nightwatchman. Inside the castle she was a spy for Robin.

Still, she simply wouldn't be able to learn anything this way. And if she was honest to herself, she would still raise a least a slight suspicion if she was seen sneaking around at night, as much as she would try to talk herself out of it then. People would wonder and they weren't supposed to do that. They weren't supposed to pay attention to just how much she might know.

Shaking her head again, she realized that she was in active competition with Robin as to the level of foolishness. Glancing around into the darkness that was still engulfing most of the corridors, she moved to the passage where she had come from. She was just about to slip around the corner into the hallway that led to her chamber, when a voice sounded behind her.

"What are you doing there?"

**TBC**


End file.
